Fallout: The Brthorhood of Sietl 3: Fienal Connseq
by nikopimp69
Summary: The final connfronttation in teh epic sarga of Sam Fallout


**Fallout: The Brthorhood of Sietl 3: Fienal Connsequenses**

Sam Fallout enterered the tower rekecptionn and shotted everyone and he killeded them cause they were rich and mean and didn't let their poo stink get to their nose. Sam Falloot screamed "you guys are unaware of the feces, and you must die for knowing mr bruke" who incase u forgot , was person who send men to kill sam fallout for rejecting offar to blow up metratron. The dead people scrieamd bak "Sam Fallout, you are big lik this towar and strong lik brahmin. Pliese fourgive us" they said while dying fast like fast.

Sam Fallout vaulttded ovar the deskk, and minigunned the oncoming sercurety gards. Bullets hit the wall and people were getting shot but Sam Fallout cared not for bullets and death. He threwa a nuka grenade and blew up a sercurity guard. A woman who waz hot but aslo not hot (u know ones I mean) ran up to Sam Fallout and said "Sam u are manly and tough. I love you Sam Fallout" and she leaned in to kiss him and make babies of later. But Sam was tough and pusshed her bak adn said "miss u are beautiful but i can't. i have a mission to complete and u are another obstacle" and he punched her head off and stole her money.

Sam Fallout then jumped fast out of way of grenades thrown by communist old guy and ran towars lift lik action movie star chuck Norris and got in. He rode it to top of towar and beat the crap out of guards. He ran onto the balcony of allistair tenpenny. it was heere, no where else, where finale confrontotion would toke place. no guns, no guards, final confrontation.

"Dye you monster! You don't bellong in this whorld!" said Sam Fallout, and got ready to fight.

"Ah sam fallout, we meat at last in this towar. Yhou may have kiled all mi guards, and beaten mi wimin. But thihk of whatt u have accomplished. Thihk of one thing...one..." Said Allistair tenpenny and asked sam this ultamatimum.

"One tighn have accomplished...I KIKED UR FUCKING ASS" and punched Allistair tenpenny of his punk ass towar.

These guiys (Sam Fallout and Tenpneey) fought, throwing punches, until they were at a power station, and Sam Fallout was thrown into a electricity gneerator. The sparks went across the powar armour, and Tenpenny laughed. "Sam, you are just a kiddy kid, dho u treally think you can fight me?" and laughed. Sam fallout's armor was turned into tesla armor by the electricity, and said "Kiddy kid? no....I AM A MANLY MAN" And punched tenpenny in the head and they continuned to fight. They fought so far that Megaton exploded and piopple 20 miles away died instatantly from the force of their blows. They fgouht for three days and eventualallyll thei came to Raven Rock and Sam had Tenpenyy at his mercie

"Sam plize...think of teh worlld we could build togevher. Yourr strnght anad my mind and money, we could rule this wasteland." said Allistar, begging for his old man life.

"Tenpenny, you are dirty man, and you need a wash" And Sam Fallout kiked punched him down into the river. But amazgninly Allistar was alvie at the river.

"See Sam, I still live! You are worthelessly bad!" scrieamed allistar

"I WHOLEHEARTDLY DISAGREE WITH YOUR OPINION!" And Sam Fallout fired the division by zero gun and the blue light shone bright, bright than the

light of a thousand dying satars and then...

* * *

**-EPILOG-**

"come on you mahgotts, do more pushups or i will rip off your dick and shove it your mouths you queeros" screamed the drill sargant, at the citadel base.

"sir yes sir" screamed the inishiates and began more pf pushups.

A guy ran up to them and said

"Drill Sargant, the coiuncil needs u in the control room" said the paladin.

"THANKS MAGGOT! ILL BE RIGHT THERE" screamed the saragnt and headed right down there quick fast.

The council was in the room when the drill sargant arrived.

"Oh good ur hear. This is the sitatuion sargant. The enclave had been spotted at that place of the Raven Rock, and this is teh first time thier hav been spotted in Washingmachine DC" Said the leader of the brotherhood of steel.

"It sounds nasty" said the drill sargant, and began to walk out.

"no wait we need your help. You may bee the only one who can help us. We're strecthced thin and we need any and all teh suppfort we can get. How

about it? for old times sake?" sad the leader of the brotherhood of steel.

The drill sargant sighed and said "Okay...I'll get going to raven rock" and he began to walk out of the citadel.

One of the inishiates worded to the leader "who is that guy, and won't he need help?" and the leader just laughed and said.

"kid, that guy is a hero, he's reckless, he's fearless and he's a walking army...if anyone can defeat the enclave, it's him. If anyone can save

teh wrold...it's Sam Fallout"

The End.


End file.
